


Everything For You

by aretia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia
Summary: Shiro expresses his love and appreciation for Lance by giving him the cheesy, over-the-top Valentine's Day celebration of his dreams.





	Everything For You

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the Shance Valentine's Exchange, for multieleonora96 on tumblr. (I participated in the event as a pinch hitter.) Thank you to Shance Cafe for organizing the event!

Shiro awoke to the bright sunlight of the late morning streaming through the curtains. After the haze of sleepiness faded, it didn’t take Shiro long to remember what day it was. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up his glasses, staring blearily across the room at the calendar. The days leading up to it were crossed off, and Valentine’s Day was circled in bright red ink. 

It was their first Valentine’s Day since moving in together, and Shiro had been planning the surprise for weeks. Even when they went to sleep last night, he was keeping it in the back of his mind. Shiro typically fell asleep as the little spoon, despite being taller and bulkier than Lance, because having Lance’s arms wrapped around him made him feel safe and helped him fall asleep easily despite the nightmares that always lurked at the edge of his consciousness. Lance didn’t mind this sleeping position either, as he clung to Shiro like a koala, and Lance claimed that having something to hold on to made up for the occasional dead arm. The night before Valentine’s Day, Shiro had insisted on being the big spoon, lying on his right side so that his arm wouldn’t be trapped under Lance when he needed to make his escape in the morning. Lance had ended up rolling onto his back, with Shiro’s arm draped over his chest. 

If it was up to him, Shiro would prefer to spend the day cuddling with Lance in bed, drifting in and out of sleep, and just basking in each other’s warmth. But Lance had been dropping hints that he wanted a big Valentine’s Day celebration, and Shiro wanted to do everything he could to show Lance his appreciation. Even though Shiro knew that Lance loved him no matter what, even without over-the-top gifts, Shiro was never one to let Lance down. 

Reluctantly, Shiro extricated himself from the blankets and Lance’s arms, trying not to wake him. He didn’t expect any challenge, since once he was asleep, Lance slept like a rock—with his headphones on, he probably wouldn’t wake up if the world was ending. But Lance had a death grip on Shiro’s arm, and Shiro almost wished that his flesh arm was detachable like his mechanical one, so that he could leave it there for Lance to cuddle with while he took care of important Valentine’s Day matters. 

Finally, Lance’s grasp relaxed, and Shiro was able to slip his arm free. He stood up and walked over to the nightstand, and attached his prosthetic arm while he glanced over his shoulder at Lance. Even with his eye mask and headphones on, and a trickle of drool dangling from the corner of his mouth, Lance in his sleep was still the most breathtaking sight that Shiro had ever seen, and his heart swelled with affection for him. He felt an intense pull to climb back into bed with him, like a tether tying him to Lance, but he resisted and turned away. Everything that he had bought was hidden in a closet downstairs. All that was left was for him to move it all up to his and Lance’s room, and then wait for him to wake up. 

~

It only took half an hour to move everything into the room without waking Lance. A bouquet of red roses on the desk, a giant lion plush sitting in the desk chair, and enough heart-shaped balloons to fill almost the entire ceiling. He had an enormous box of chocolates in his hand, and Lance’s favorite breakfast burrito on a tray on the nightstand. Shiro wasn’t going to let Lance find out that he had bought it from Hunk the night before, hidden it in the fridge, and microwaved it, because Shiro still couldn’t cook to save his life. If he had tried to make Lance’s breakfast himself, they would probably end up spending their Valentine’s Day calling the fire department.

Even after a few stumbles getting the giant lion into the room, and accidentally letting the microwave buzzer go off downstairs, Lance still didn’t wake up. Shiro wanted to let him sleep in, but at the same time, he was eager to see his reaction to the surprise. He leaned down and pulled the headphones off of Lance’s head, and then lifted the mask from his eyes.

Lance’s eyes fluttered open, squinting in the sudden light. “It’s too early…” he groaned. He blinked his eyes a few times to let his vision adjust, and then his eyes widened when he saw the gifts scattered around the room. “Shiro?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Shiro said sheepishly, holding the box of chocolates in front of his chest like a shield. Lance glanced around the room, and maybe it was his drowsy state that was making him take longer than usual to react, but he seemed less enthusiastic than Shiro expected. Shiro almost worried that he’d gone overboard.

Shiro was taken off guard when Lance started sobbing.

“Oh no… did I do something wrong?” Shiro asked, the smile falling from his face. He approached the bed to sit down next to Lance and wrap his arm around Lance’s shoulders.

“No,” Lance sniffled, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “It’s just that this is the first time I’ve ever been on this side of the Valentine’s Day gifts. I would buy the people I had a crush on this kind of stuff, and go all out… only to get rejected every time.” Lance rubbed his face against Shiro’s shoulder, his tears dampening Shiro’s sleeve.

“Did I remind you of unpleasant memories?” Shiro asked, his voice still soft and tentative.

“Not at all,” Lance insisted. “Shiro, I’m so happy.” Lance flung his arms around Shiro’s chest, dragging him onto the bed on top of him and pressing his lips against Shiro’s. Everything else seemed to fall away as Lance’s lips moved against his, their bodies pressed close together, eliminating any space between them. “Thank you, Shiro,” he whispered breathlessly between kisses, his warm breath drifting across Shiro’s neck just below his ear.

“I’m glad you like it,” Shiro said. “And that’s not all I have planned for today. I was thinking we could go to the park and take a walk under the cherry blossoms, maybe take some pictures. And then we have a date at a romantic Italian restaurant.”

“How long before we need to head out?” Lance asked.

“Well, given that you slept in until noon, and the reservation is at six… I’d say we have a few hours,” Shiro said.

“Good,” said Lance. “I think I want to spend some more time here with you.” 

Shiro’s smile spread wide across his face. “I would love that.”


End file.
